


The Only Game in Town

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will find a way . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Game in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/gifts).



> Written for Yamx as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2011. BR by Sahiya. Disclaimer: The characters are owned by the BBC and the Olympics™ trademark is owned by the IOC. I make no money, just bad jokes.

Rose stared stupidly at the display of naked, contorting flesh in front of them. "It's, like, the Olympics of porn!" She whirled on Jack. "This is all your fault!"

Jack held up his hands. "I didn't know they were priestesses. I was just saying hello. Who could've guessed a simple greeting meant we'd volunteered?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're always saying hello. Maybe you should do less of that."

"It's kind of like . . . a sacred reality show," the Doctor said.

Somehow, that didn't make her feel any better. "So how do we get out of it?" When he didn't answer, looking awkwardly down at his hands, she asked, "We do get out of it, right?"

He shrugged and looked up. "Would be phenomenally insulting to Besilda--she's their goddess of love. Could make a run for it, though--there can't be that many guards."

"I remember the last time you said that." Jack looked like he was trying to frown, but the corners of his mouth twitched helplessly upward.

Rose remembered, too--she'd thought she'd have the scar to prove it, but the dermal generator had managed to get rid of the brand, thank goodness. "Their goddess of love. So this--" she said, gesturing at the pleasant atrium full of writhing limbs and rapturous expressions, "is all about expressing love?"

The Doctor nodded.

"I can think of worse ways," Jack said, surrendering to a grin, "but that doesn't help any."

Rose smiled. "I have an idea."

***

Trying to ignore the extraordinarily gymnastic worship going on all around them, Rose sat beside the Doctor, fully clothed, on the low couch they'd been assigned in the atrium. He drew her back against his chest, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. She reached up behind her head to cup his cheek with her hand.

She felt the couch shift as Jack settled in front of her--also fully dressed, which he'd complained about until he understood. He stretched out and pillowed his head on her thigh. The Doctor let one hand fall to Jack's head and stroked his hair. It made Rose smile, and she kissed her fingertips and then held them against Jack's lips, collecting his kiss on them in return.

The Doctor held her, and Jack threw an arm around her waist. She noticed that a couple of priests were looking at them with puzzled frowns, and ignored them.

The warm, still atmosphere within the atrium made her drowsy, so after a while, she curled up beside Jack on the couch and dozed. She thought Jack slept, too, cuddling close, and once she opened her eyes to find the Doctor smiling down at them, a hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

She woke to twilight and blinked several times. Half a dozen priests and priestesses sat on the floor not far from their couch, but when Rose looked to see what they were watching, all she saw was the Doctor and Jack beside her. Jack rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder and murmured something she couldn't quite make out about fish and supper while the Doctor played his fingers along Jack's vertebrae.

She sat up and scooted closer, resting against Jack and only then noticing the silence in the atrium. On couches all around them, naked people sat still, some holding each other as they watched, some simply looking baffled, and all of them just staring at Rose and her partners. "Did we break them?" she whispered.

Jack's back shifted under her cheek as he shook his head. The Doctor said, "Nah. Just shifted the social paradigm. I meant to land us later, but now I know what happened. _We_ happened."

She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "This time in English?"

They all shifted again as he shrugged.

Jack chuckled. "Sweetheart, if anyone ever tells you love can't change the world . . . we just proved them wrong."


End file.
